I've Got a Theory
by AgainstHope
Summary: Dawn's got a theory when it comes to her love life, and Buffy.  Rantings of an annoying little sister with an ear for melodrama, a bit angsty at times, but it's meant to be fun.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Co. are the actual owners of pretty much everything but the words themselves. This is written just for fun, and with no intention to profit.

**A/N: **Ok so, I dont' really know what came over me with this xD I read a short one-shot in Dawn's POV and I kinda felt like giving her a try. She's definitely not one of my favorite characters in the show, but she went through a lot, and dealt with it as well as most of us could hope to. No beta, so sorry if there are errors. This is just a one-shot. I'm working on several rather long fics at the moment, and I should *hopefully* be posting them shortly, but for now, one-shots keep my muse from getting stale.

**Feedback is love :) **(good or bad)

* * *

So I've got this theory. And no, not in some sing-song, musical demon theater sort of way, that was so three years ago.

Anyways, like I was saying.. my theory.

I guess, maybe, I'm a little bias. I mean, it's not like I've ever actually _seen _ a good relationship. The one thing the Scoobies had more of than supernatural mishaps was relationship drama. I mean really! Child of divorce isn't bad enough, but every single "true love" I've seen has ended in distrust and betrayal, that does great things for a girl.

So my theory is that one day I'm going to fall in love. Crazy, powerful, all-consuming love, the kind I've been surrounded by most of my life. And whoever he is, this guy I'm so totally obsessed with, he's gonna marry Buffy.

Alright, so you're probably like 'Woah, now!' or something, am I right? You think I'm completely nutso, or like some demon has my brain all mushed up in my skull about now, but really, just hear me out.

Every guy I've ever liked has been in love with her. I mean, yeah, Xander was like a childhood crush or whatever, but I was so totally into him at the time. And even if Buffy was oblivious-girl, it didn't take a genius to see he majorly wanted to get all groiny with her back when we first got to Sunnydale.

But hey, whatever, middle school crushes, totally epic and all, but you move on. And I moved on to the sexy british vampire that was totally badass in the neutered puppy sort of way. So again, not a perfect match, but hey, Spike was hot!

Sure enough, he was in love with Buffy, hardcore in love with her. God, what I wouldn't do for someone to look at me like that! Even though she totally like hated him, and treated him like he was already dust, he was super into her or whatever, way too into her to even notice I had a crush. Which, you know, probably of the good, cause that so wouldn't have worked, and like Xander he's way better as a brother figure and all, but still, a girl can dream.

So finally I figured, hey, maybe look at some guys your own age for once, huh? For the sake of my argument, I'm just gonna sorta ignore that whole halloween mishap thing with the vamp and the kissing and all. Honestly, I didn't even like him that much, but he was cute, and I was starting to feel a bit uh… inexperienced.. compared to the girls at school. Plus, he never really met Buff, he probably would've been trying to turn her instead if he had. Just my luck, right, even the creeps like her more.

And then there was that whole RJ debacle. I get that his jacket was all major bad mojo or whatever, and it's not like I can be mad at Buff, she totally tried to step down despite the mojo when she realized how much I cared, but still. I mean I was totally in love with the guy, magic or not, and she swoops into the picture and apparently they're getting down and dirty in empty classrooms. Or well, not _really_ she still swears, but it was so not innocent. And I said it that night too, no way I can compete with that, with her.

So yeah, there's my theory. When I fall crazy mad in love, the love of my life is going to marry Buffy.

Which is why I'm really dreading this Saturday.

I miss the gang and all, being at college and like a full ocean away, but at least here I've got Conner. I mean, at first it was weird, falling for him, and finding out that he's like Angel's bastard vamp baby, and the whole dimension jumping, kidnapping, craziness that is his life. I mean, he looks 20, has 40 years of memories, and has only technically been around for like 5 years or something crazy, hardly what you'd call normal.

But, then again, I'm a big ball of green energy that looks 18, is ancient, and has only been around for like 4 years, so I really can't talk. We work. I mean, we _really_ work. Like, all the relationships I've ever been around were all distrusting. I mean between the cheating, the lying, the spell casting, the mid-wedding dumping, the running away, the abuse, damn I can't even list all the problems without a major migraine coming on. But with Conner, there's none of that. I mean yeah, we didn't come right out with all our deep dark secrets on day one, but we're open, and honest, and I trust him. Don't even know how I can still trust, but I do.

I trust him with almost everything. Except Buffy. They've never met. Cause hey, sure he's Angel's son, but I'm still pretty sure she's gonna marry him.

This Saturday I turn 19, and the whole gang is flying in, a few might even come on planes. So this Saturday Conner gets to meet Buffy. I figure they should be married by Christmas.

I won't mind, of course. Bet she'll let me be maid of honor, I'll probably get to say a toast. Buff's good like that. I want to hate her for it, but the thing about Buffy is she's really hard to hate. She's so damn sweet about everything, even when she's being a controlling you-know-what. It's like she's always looking out for me, even when I really don't want her to. And she's so excited to meet him. I've been putting it off and putting it off, and she doesn't get why.

She thinks I'm hiding him from her. She's right, but she's totally off base. See, she's convinced that she's gonna hate him, beat him up, or kick him out of my life, for my own sake. But she wont' hate him, nope, they're gonna love each other. Some forever sort of love, too. So yeah, I'm hiding him from her.

I don't know what I thought would happen. I guess I kinda figured hey, maybe we could elope, and live in secret, rogue demon hunters or something. Then when I died, they'd have a big tragic funeral for me, and meet across my casket, and be married within the year. Yeah, see, that'd be good. I could live with that. Or well, not live exactly… you know what I mean.

You know, looking back, I probably should've just gone to hell with the singing red noir-wanna-be. Singing, dancing, wedded not-so-bliss. Yeah, that would've been good. Let's go back and do that, instead. Maybe I'll summon him up for my party. Couple musical numbers, and I make my exit before Buff and Conner start singing love songs. Cept, they'd probably slay him first, team up and save me, falling in love in the process.

Guess I'm gonna have to face a different sort of music, huh?

Oh well, could be worse. I bet the look on Angel's face is gonna be priceless. No way tall dark and broody can be stoic for that! Haha.. yeah… still not exactly worth it, but that'll soften the blow.


End file.
